Révolution en Halkeginia
by Ikki34
Summary: Une escouade de Légionnaire est transporté dans le monde d'Halkeginia suite au crash de leur hélicoptère. Comment ces hommes vont-ils changer la balance dans une Halkeginia féodale dominé par une noblesse magique lorsqu'ils viennent d'un monde où la magie n'existe pas et qu'ils croient en la Démocratie?


**Voilà une histoire que j'avais en tête. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'essaierais de la rendre la plus attractive possible. J'ai basé mon histoire sur les histoires de la prise de pouvoirs des plus grand généraux, Nobunaga et Napoléon en tête. J'essaierais donc d'introduire le plus possible les décisions/conséquences politiques pour rendre le tout plus réaliste et ne pas faire une fiction du genre "J'ai des fusil d'assauts et des bazooka, vous vous avez des épées alors je vous écrase même en dormant".**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**29 Février 2016**

**Terre, Quelque part en Afrique**

Sergent Alexander Renner de nationalité américaine était un soldat de 26 ans dans la Légion Étrangère française. Il était un Marine de l'armée des États-Unis d'Amérique mais fut renvoyé pour insubordination et refus d'obéir à un ordre direct d'un supérieur. Il rejoignit la France et s'engagea avec la Légion. La mission devait être simple. Une extraction de personnel non essentiel dans un pays africain dont la stabilité était de plus en plus menacé. C'est alors que tout était parti en vrille. A peine eurent-ils mis pied au sol que sa section subit un tir nourri d'armes légères. Alex et ses sept compagnons répliquèrent et mirent fin aux coups de feu d'une façon rapide et sanglante. Ils se remirent aussitôt en route. Pendant près de trois heures, ils jouèrent à cache-cache avec la milice. Bien que les forces locales n'étaient pas entré en rébellion ouverte, et évitaient donc de s'en prendre aux civils occidentaux, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes scrupules avec des personnes armées.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la zone cible qui était un minuscule village de pas plus d'une centaine d'habitants. Il y avait l'église et l'école comme seuls bâtiments important, le reste étant des maisons et tout était construit en bois. Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la maison de la jeune femme qu'ils étaient venu extraire tandis que le reste de l'équipe s'était posté tout autour pour créer un périmètre de sécurité. Les deux soldats fouillèrent toutes les pièces avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Le premier soldat se posta devant la porte tandis que son compagnon réveilla la jeune femme.

Lorsque la jeune femme vit un homme au-dessus d'elle, elle se mit à hurler mais la mais du soldat se posa sur sa bouche avant même que le premier bruit n'en sorte.

« Calmez-vous, calmez-vous! Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Tout vas bien. Si j'enlève ma main, vous me promettez de ne pas crier? » La voyant hocher la tête, il retira sa main et se releva.

« Qui êtes-vous? demanda la jeune femme.

- Légionnaire Zapfen du 2ème régiment étranger de parachutistes de la Légion Étrangère française madame. Vous êtes bien le docteur Claire Justinien?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Nous sommes là pour vous extraire madame. Nous vous ramenons au pays. Prenez le minimum avec vous. Nous partirons dès que vous aurez terminé.

- Vous ne pouvez pas! Je suis le seul médecin ici! Que vont-ils devenir sans moi?

- Ça ne me concerne pas madame. Nous avons des ordres. Vous devez venir avec nous.

- Je refuse, dit le docteur d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à un argument.

- Madame?

- Soit vous les faites venir avec nous, soit je reste ici. Votre choix soldat. »

Le jeune soldat soupira et fit un rapport au Commandant de l'escouade qui lui-même fit son rapport au QG. Lorsque la réponse arriva, Zapfen se tourna vers le docteur.

« Réveillez les villageois. Seul ceux en état de marcher seul pourront venir avec nous. Qu'ils ne prennent que l'essentiel, nous partons dans 30 minutes. »

Claire lui sauta au cou et lui murmura des merci avant de se lancer vers les autres maisons.

« Le Q.G est vraiment d'accord avec ça? demanda le Légionnaire

- D'après toi? répliqua Zapfen

- La dame va pas être contente… »

Le groupe de 8 militaires français et de 87 civils se mirent en marche. La route fut longue et dure mais le groupe arriva enfin dans la clairière ou les hélicoptères devaient venir les chercher. Renner lança un fumigène rouge et appela à la radio.

« Triomphant 1-1 ici Chasseur 1-2, vous me recevez? À vous.

- Chasseur 1-2 ici Triomphant 1-1, on vous reçoit, à vous.

- On à déployez des fumigènes rouges, je répète, fumigènes rouges, à vous.

- On voie la fumée Chasseur. Estimation Temps d'Arrivé, 45 secondes. Confirmez, à vous.

- ETA, 45 secondes, reçu. Chasseur 1-2 terminé.

- On se prépare, les coucous arrivent. Docteur, vous y allez en première, dit le chef d'escouade. »

Lorsque les hélicos arrivèrent dans leurs champs de vision, les villageois eurent les larmes aux yeux_. Enfin notre cauchemar est fini. Plus de menaces de mort, plus aucune épée de Damoclès juste au-dessus de nos têtes. Une délivrance, tout ça grâces à ces soldats français. Ô Seigneur, bénis ces hommes car ils le méritent. Sans des personnes comme eux, nos vies seraient fini. Nous Te remercions de Ta miséricorde._

Zapfen pouvait voir, ressentir le bonheur de ces personnes qui voyaient leurs délivrances. Comment deux machines volantes pouvait apporter tant de bonheur à ces gens? Un simple mot: **Délivrance. **Ils étaient enfin libre de vivre sans peur. Zapfen sourit malgré lui et une des jeunes qu'il observait lui rendit son sourire. Cela lui enleva le sien aussitôt. Elle se trompait. Il ne souriait pas de joies comme eux. Il avait un sourire d'amertume. Ils avaient emmenés 86 personnes pour en sauver une. Et maintenant? Maintenant, son escouade et le doc monteront dans l'hélico et les autres seront laissés ici à la merci de ces miliciens qui violeront les femmes, les tortureront puis les exécuteront et pas forcément dans cet ordre. Les jeunes garçons seront emmenés pour devenir des enfants soldats et les hommes seront mis à morts et s'ils sont chanceux, ils ne passeront pas par la case torture.

Lorsque l'hélicoptère de transport se posa, le deuxième traça des cercles dans le ciel pour surveiller le périmètre tandis que deux hommes se mirent en sentinelles au milieu de la clairière. Quatre hommes maintenaient le groupe de civil tandis que le commandant et Renner trainaient le docteur Justinien qui se débattait à l'hélico.

« Pourquoi le deuxième ne se pose pas? demanda Claire

- Il est là pour nous protéger, répondit Alexander, ce n'est pas un hélico de transport.

- Il n'y aura jamais assez de place pour nous tous! s'exclama-t-elle

- Je sais, fut sa courte réponse.

- Bâtards! cria Claire en le giflant. Vous m'avez mentit! Vous êtes des pourritures! Je ne monterais pas dedans!

- Vous n'avez pas le choix madame, répliqua-t-il en la portant de force ».

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin assise, Renner rappela ses hommes qui se dépêchèrent de monter dans l'hélicoptère. Les civils ayant compris qu'ils n'avait servis que d'appâts ne tentèrent même pas de résister, de monter avec eux. Ils se tinrent simplement là, des larmes de tristesse coulant sur leurs joues, observant leurs salut s'envoler avec les hommes qui ont mentit à plus de 80 personnes pour en sauver une. Mais le Docteur Claire le méritait. C'était une femme douce et gentille qui les a aidés alors que personne n'en avaient pris la peine auparavant.

C'est alors que tout tourna mal. Des tirs touchèrent les hélicoptères qui firent quelques manœuvres pour les évités mais c'est à ce moment là qu'une roquette toucha le rotor arrière de l'hélicoptère de transport qui partit en vrille. Mais le plus étrange c'est que le crash ne provoqua aucune explosion. De plus rien ni personne ne découvrit jamais le site du crash…

**Date Inconnu,**

**Lieu Inconnu,**

Renner se réveilla lentement, il avait mal de partout et ne savait plus où il était lorsque tout lui revint en mémoire. Les tirs, le crash! La milice devait donc être proche. Se forçant à se relever, il attrapa son arme et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans une jungle mais dans une forêt, comment c'était possible? Mettant cette information de côté, il s'approcha du site du crash. Étonnamment, l'hélicoptère n'avait pas subit trop de dégâts. Il ne volerai surement plus mais tout l'équipement avait l'air d'être quasiment intact. Un mouvement sur sa droite fit Renner se tourner et lever son M-4 lorsqu'il reconnu Zapfen qui se remettait surement de son choc. Sans échanger un mot les deux hommes s'approchèrent de l'épave. C'est là qu'ils virent le premier mort du crash. Le commandant était empalé par un morceau d'hélice. Les deux pilotes étaient également morts. Lorsque tout les survivant furent réunis, Renner les observa. Les six hommes de son escouade plus les deux servant d'armes de l'hélico plus le docteur Claire Justinien et lui-même. Ils étaient donc neuf soldats entrainés plus un civil. S'ils n'était pas encerclés par les miliciens, ils avaient une bonne chance de s'enfuir. Les dix personnes réunirent le plus d'équipement possible avant de détruire le reste lorsque trois personnes sortirent des bois et se retrouvèrent face à face avec les armes des soldats pointés dans leurs directions.

« Stop! Stop! Ne tirez pas! cria l'un des hommes.

- Qui êtes vous? questionna Renner

- Je suis Michel Davout et voici mes amis Louis Ney et Nicolas Suchet. On a entendu un bruit de tonnerre, nous sommes donc venu voir.

- Où est la milice?

- La milice? Il n'y en a pas… Mais vous avez besoin d'aide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous étiez dans cette chose mais il faut venir avec nous. On s'occupera de vos amis mort après.

- Avant, dites nous où nous sommes, vous avez l'air d'être habillé comme au moyen-âge.

- Vous êtes près du village de Doncaster.

- Doncaster?! s'exclama Renner complètement incrédule. Comment on a atterri en Angleterre?!

- Désolé mais vous n'êtes pas à cette « Angleterre ». Vous êtes en Albion, intervint Davout.

- Albion?

- Sur le continent d'Halkeginia… Vous…euh…vous avez entendu parler de Gallia, Tristan, Romalia…Germania peut-être?

- Ooook… vous trois allez rester avec nous un petit moment. Dragovic, Tanaka , partez en reconnaissance. Vikovic, Dublanc, Xing, Zapfen, établissez un périmètre de sécurité. Durand, Servasse, restez avec les prisonniers. Docteur Justinien. Je ne vous veux jamais à plus de 30 centimètres de moi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Oui sergent.

- Très bien au boulot! »

La décision de rester sur place était très dangereuse, Renner en était parfaitement conscient mais avec tout ces petits éléments qui n'était pas à leurs places, Alex savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision.

Au bout de trois heures, Dragovic et Tanaka revinrent. Les lieux avaient complètement changé. Ils n'étaient absolument plus là où ils devraient être. Personne n'avaient une explication logique. Un nouveau continent, des pays dont personnes n'avaient jamais entendu mis à part des variations de noms. Non la seul chose qui pourrait expliqué toute cette pagaille était soit des aliens, soit la magie. Le premier choix était improbable quant au second… Magie? Sérieusement? Impossible… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils interrogent les trois hommes qui révélèrent la condition de ce monde et que la nuit tombe révélant les deux lunes de ce monde. C'était officiel, ils n'étaient plus dans leur monde.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé. N'oubliez pas de lasser un commentaire ;)**

**Ikki**


End file.
